Fangboy
Fangboy is episode 6a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. Fanboy gets bit by a mosquito on the neck, but because of a nightmare he had, he believes it's a vampire bite and is turning into a vampire. Chum Chum wants to be a vampire too, but he doesn't have a neck to be bit, so the boys go see Dr. Acula, a neck specialist who, unbeknownst to them, is an actual vampire. Plot Fanboy has a terrible dream about seeing a vampire version of himself. He tells Chum Chum that he had a dream about being bitten by a vampire and feels a painful red bump on his neck. Fanboy says that he will turn into a vampire. While walking in the playground, Kyle asks what Fanboy is doing, which Fanboy is on the monkey bars hanging upside down and tells Kyle that he is sleeping and that's what vampires do during the day. Kyle tells Fanboy that he isn't a vampire and isn't immortal. After Kyle leaves, Chum Chum breaks down crying saying he's not a vampire and won't be immortal with Fanboy. Fanboy insists on biting Chum Chum's neck, but Chum Chum doesn't have a neck. At nighttime, Fanboy and Chum Chum goes to see a neck surgeon. The neck surgeon is a real vampire and is named Doctor Count Acula. Doctor Acula soon fixes Chum Chum's neck making it longer. Fanboy tries biting Chum Chum's neck. Soon Doctor Acula is mad and wants to bite Chum Chum's neck, only to bite Fanboy's head who defends Chum Chum. Doctor Acula tells Fanboy that what he was acting like Fanboy all day (Playing video games, drinking frost freezy freezes, passing gas). He then shows the two marks on the other side of Fanboy's neck indicating that he bit Fanboy. Doctor Acula tries to fly away but is outside where the sun is shining and burns Doctor Acula, destroying him. Fanboy is in the air and bites Chum Chum's neck. Later that night, the boys go into the Frosty Mart and are vampires. They soon bite Boog And the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Dr. Acula spells Dracula with the the ".", spaces and capital A. Coincedently, he is a parody of Count Dracula. *First time Boog appears without Lenny. *A lot of this episode is non-canon, as Fanboy and Chum Chum are vampires in this episode, but after this, they are human form again. It could be possible the entire episode was a dream. *This is one of very few episodes in which Kyle is rarely happy throughout it. In this case, the only time he smiles is when he said "A vampire? What do they call you? Count Dorkula?" *We learn that Chum Chum does not have a neck. *First time in the series where Chum Chum cries. *This is one of the episode that shows Chum Chum is smarter than Fanboy. He was right when he said the supposed vampire bite was really a mosquito bite, but he was pulled right in to believe him. *Ironically, Despite Fanboy getting a mosquito bite he believes to be a vampire bite, he gets an actual vampire bite near the episode’s climax. *It’s unknown how the boys turned back to normal after the episode. Continuity *This is the second Halloween-themed episode. First was "Digital Pet Cemetery". Third was " There Will Be Shrieks". *This is the fifth time the title of the episode is said. *The mosquito bite Fanboy got that's swollen and itchy might be a hint toward his allergy to fish sticks, which will be visited in "The Incredible Chulk". *Fanboy becomes a vampire again for a brief moment in "Secret Club". Goofs *On Nickelodeon, this episode is shown before "Monster in the Mist", but the listings say the opposite. *The first time we see Kyle at the park, he is walking with Scrivener Elf, but in the next shot, they immediately are walking next to the monkey bars where Fanboy is, indicating a jump cut. *The entire time Kyle talks, his voice is low-pitched, just like in the "Bubble Magic" teaser short. *Chum Chum had a neck but it disappears when he becomes a vampire. *After we see the close-up of the vampire bite on Fanboy, the mark appears to be abnormally darker. *When Fanboy turns into a vampire his buck teeth are abnormally shorter. *When Kyle says "Read a book sometime, why don't you?" a jungle gym is to the left of Fanboy, but eight seconds later when Chum Chum cries, the jungle gym is to the right of Fanboy. *The mosquito bite Fanboy mistakes for a vampire bite is on his lower cheek, not his neck as he thought of. His neck couldn't have shown said bite mark and a mosquito couldn't bite it in the first place, as it is covered up by his cowl, protecting it. *At 1:40, the mosquito bite is on Fanboy's neck, but before that time and at 2:03, the bite isn't there, but it reappears at 9:21. At the same time, Dr. Acula's vampire bite appears at 9:30 before Fanboy sees it, but just before it wasn't there. Therefore, at 9:41, both bites disappear and never return. *After Kyle says "The sunlight would destroy you" you can see his right leg on the side of the screen. This appears to the viewer that his legs are apart, but in every scene before and after his legs are together. *Dr. Acula bit Fanboy's head, therefore the mark should be on the head, not the neck. *When Kyle mocks Fanboy as a vampire, he and Scrivener Elf are by the monkey bars, but when Chum Chum introduces Fanboy to them they are away from the monkey bars, even though it's nine seconds in between. However, a deleted scene took place after the mock scene, so it's possible it occured at an unseen time and they were moving back then. *In an overview of Kyle, Chum Chum and Scrivener Elf watching Fanboy "turn to dust", Chum Chum is next to Kyle, but the scene after Chum Chum is sitting on Kyle's head, and the scene after that, he is next to Fanboy. It is only three seconds between the first overview and the second, and eight seconds between the second and third. It's possible Chum Chum moved offscreen. *While Kyle is mocking "vampire" Fanboy, Scrivener Elf appears to be sulked, but in the next shot, he smiles very quickly before Chum Chum appears. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum become vampires, they both use the lateral incisors to bite. This is a mistake because vampires use the canines to bite people. Allusions *'NewsChannel5' - When Fanboy says "Curse you, Channel 5 Weather Center!", he is making a reference to this famous weather channel. *'Count Dracula' - When Kyle calls Fanboy "Count Dorkula" and also the vampire doctor called "Dr. Acula". *'Toccata and Fugue in D minor' - Dr. Acula plays this famous piece when he is first seen, best used in Frankenstein. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Dr. Acula , Boog Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Fanboy